gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Game of Life
The Game of Life is the family board game with little colored cars and the rainbow colored wheel is now a TV game show. Gameplay Two teams of three family members consisting of two kids and adult or one kid and two adults face-off in a game of knowledge & stunts played on a 3-D Game of Life board for what's called "Life Points". The First Two Rounds To start, the child team captain of the family in control gets to pick a category, then the family in control gets to ride in the Life Car and travel down the "Game of Life" roads with paroles & obstacles along the way (in actuality they sat in the car at a green screen area). When they come to a "fork in the road", the family's faced with two choices, one of which is the correct answer to a question. The driver (usually the kid contestant) made the choice by turning the steering wheel the appropriate direction. Choosing the correct answer added "Life Points" to their score, and the values increase throughout their turn. Choosing an incorrect answer halted the team's "adventure" for five seconds. As soon as the family in control runs out of gas (runs out of time), their ride & turn was over. Round 1 In round one, the first question is worth 100 life points with that amount added for each new question. Round 2 In round two, life points are doubled; meaning that the first question is worth 200 life points with that amount added for each new question. Along the way, one question (usually the third) is also worth extra gas for their gas tank (extra time for their clock) in addition to the points. Whomever was ahead at the end of this round went over to the life-sized "Life Spinning Wheel" for a bonus prize. To win the prize, the leading family must decide whether the number landed on is going to be odd or even. A correct prediction won the prize but an incorrect prediction still won a consolation prize. If both teams are tied with the same amount of life points, then both teams goes to the wheel and the family who gave the correct prediction wins the prize. Round 3 In the final round, the teams face off in a physical stunt for more "Life Points". For each portion of the stunt complete, the families earn 250 life points (on some episodes 500 life points). The family with the most points at the end of this round (after a 60 seconds time limit) wins the game and the right to play for a grand prize. Bonus Round In the bonus round, the winning family gets to spin the spinner one more time for the grand prize. Prior to this and before the break, each member of the winning team was asked questions based on the events of the rounds played today, and were given two choices on each; their jobs were to pick to one they liked best. When the show returned from the break, the family members that were not asked those questions chose the answer the family member that did answer did choose. Each time a match is made, the family received one number to cover on the wheel. After three questions, they went to the wheel; the family must then decide whether the number landed on is going to be odd or even just like before in bonus prize round; then they must pick the bonus numbers they want to cover; so the winning family gets a chance to cover up to eight numbers, giving them a 4/5 chance of winning. When all was said & done, the child team captain spun the wheel, and landing on a covered number marked "Grand Prize" won the grand prize. Photos gameoflifewheel.jpg|The Giant Game of Life Wheel img_host.jpg Inventor Based on the board game of the same name by Hasbro, originally by Milton Bradley Rating Link Official Website Category:Board Game Conversion Category:Family Game Category:Discovery shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2011 premieres Category:2012 endings Category:30 Minute Game Shows